


Unforgettable - student!Eren xteacher!Levi

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, F/M, M/M, Missionary Position, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex Positions, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Levi is living a simple life as highschool teacher in Shiganshina High... Because of his beautiful feature and small built, he has many admirer as well as stalkers but only one person he fell in love with....Petra is his girlfriend and fiancé. Everything is going fine until the night of unimaginable nightmare





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME WARN YOU GUYS.  
IT'S ANOTHER EXPLICIT SEXUAL VIOLENCE. YOU ALREADY KNOW ME. 
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He felt uneasy and confused....

He wonder why he's so groggy and dizzy. He felt heaviness on his limp body. He can't move in a slightest. He felt so irritated. His half conscious mind can't think properly on what's happening. 

He didn't know where he is and why he's feeling worried and stressed. He can't remember what happened last time.

He forced to open his eyes a little but absolute darkness is still everywhere. His body is aching so bad. The place is like quaking. His mind is spinning at the nonstop shaking. He's aware that there's something wrong.

The dead silence is broken by the continuous creaking sound of an object echoed to the walls of the room plus the loud slapping collision. 

Unbearable pain rushed through him when he gain full consciousness that there's someone is on top of him. Big and strong body is carelessly pounding on him. Sucking on his neck.

".....nnh...."  
Small groan escaped from his parted lips.

The mysterious person already know that he's awake but he doesn't care.

Levi can't able to fight. His limbs spread wide and he can not move any part of him. He's completely defenseless.

A lightning strike outside the window that lit the dark room for a second. Enough for Levi to recognized the very familiar place. The ceiling and the surrounding. This room is his own bedroom.

But how this is happening..? A man invaded his place and do a horrible things in him. He doesn't remember he has enemy or argument to someone. 

He is a highschool teacher. He have friends. He have a girlfriend. He's living a normal and simple life. Who could dare to do bad things on him..?

"......nnh......"  
He want to scream for help but it's just a weak groan.

The man is tirelessly pounding on him. Moaning lustfully. 

The hot and sweaty body over him is quite well built with strong muscles. Heavy as a fully grown man. 

It hurts down there. It's hard and big and forcing its way in and out as it please. Levi felt like his flesh is being ripped. Blood and semen is dripping. 

The man captured his lips. He still can't see him even face to face. 

It's too aggressive. Shoving his tongue inside and not leaving any part untouched. 

Stalker.....all he remembered that someone stalking him for the past weeks. He thought it's just his imagination.  
Now he's trapped in him.

"...nh...."  
The man sucked his lips and caress his hair. Hips still moving back and forth in fast pace.

It feels like eternity. The man surely has a lot of stamina to keep going multiple rounds. 

The cellphone near the bed beep twice. Because of the light, he had a chance to take a look on his captor.

He is shocked because he know who he is. Brown locks and a pair of emerald green gems. He's one of his student Eren Jeager.

°°°°°°°flashback°°°°°°

Eren is an average teenage student. He's kind but hot headed sometimes. He doesn't like to be bullied by the others. Levi saw him in grade school. He's small and cute, playing with his friends. Eren became his student in senior high. He grew tall and became popular in school. 

One day, Eren confessed his love for Levi few months before graduation.  
Levi rejected him in a way he doesn't hurt Eren's feeling and the boy accepted it. They only became close friends because Levi already had a girlfriend and didn't felt the same way towards the boy.

Eren is visiting Levi occasionally after the graduation. Sometimes he brought his childhood friends Armin and Mikasa.

One evening, Eren visit him again and gave him an expensive tea. Levi make the tea for the two of them.

"You don't have to offer me this, Eren."  
Levi humbly said.

"It's a thank you gift, Levi sensei."  
Eren said happily.

"For what?" 

"For accepting me as a friend." 

"It's nothing... I'm glad that you understand, Eren."

Eren sip the hot tea.

"Levi sensei....can I add a little bit of sugar on my cup?" 

"Sure, wait here. I'll take the sugar." 

Levi went to the kitchen and go back with the bottle of sugar. Eren added the sugar on his tea while Levi drink his own. 

"You should stop adding too much sugar, Eren." 

"Yeah, I guess.... Because you're already sweet."  
Eren smiled a creepy smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean? Is that a joke?" 

"Wait here..."  
Eren stand up and locked the door.

"Eren..?"  
Levi felt sudden dizziness. 

Eren sat next to him and pushed him on the couch.

"What are you-! d-doing....?"  
His voice became unsteady. 

"I will take care of you."  
He unbuttoned Levi's shirt and pants. 

"...no....nh....stop...."

"You can't able to resist. The drug is already in your system." 

Levi fell in deep slumber after he heard that.

°°°°°°°°end of flashback°°°°°°° 

He never imagine it would ended up like this.

".....uhhhh....nnh.."  
He's crying in pain and humiliation. His body is trembling but still paralyzed.  
His numb legs are wide spread open and shaking along with their whole bodies for many hours since last night when he fell unconscious. 

"...Levi...."  
Eren whispered huskily.  
He keep going for several minutes. 

"....uunhhh!...n-no......!"

Levi can able to move his limbs. He clumsily clutched Eren's arms.  
Eren immediately slapped his hands away. He pushed him on his chest but Eren slapped his hands away again. 

"You can move your hands...?"

Levi pushed again but Eren grabbed his one wrist and pulled him up to his lap carelessly.

"uuh?!!"  
He startled in the sudden change of position. He's still weak and dizzy.

Eren put his arm around Levi's waist and pressed his body closer to his own forcefully.

"uugh!!!"  
It got deeper inside him. He can't do anything to disconnect.

"...hmmmmhhh...." 

Eren grunt in satisfaction with a deep tone in his voice. 

He resumed his movement causing Levi to let out a panic whimpers.

He held Levi in a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go for a second. 

Levi felt the twitching movement but Eren is not slowing down. 

"...n-no-unnngh!"  
Eren busrt his seeds.

"I never thought it would feel this good!" 

Levi have no idea how many times he did this for the past hours. He felt so sticky and irritated. He's panting hard and tried to focus on breathing.

Eren didn't give him time to recover. He move his hips up and down again.

"aah! ah-aah..!"  
Everything felt dizzy again. Eren gripped him firmly as the bed tottering continuously.

Levi closed his eyes shut while crying. He want to scream out loud but it's only a weak squealing. 

He put his hand on Eren's arms. No strength to push him away.  
Eren likes it. Rubbing and pressing his skin against his.

"....this is mine...."  
He murmured while groping the butt cheek.

"....unnnh!..."  
Levi shook his head a little. Whining in irritation.

Eren laid on his back causing Levi's face fell on his face. He gladly welcomed Levi's parted lips.

"....mmmh!"  
Eren keeps pounding. He suck on Levi's mouth and let it go.

"hhaaah....haah-aah!...aaah...!"  
Levi pant hard while enduring the pain.

Eren suddenly twitched and came inside him.

"...uugh!"  
Levi trembles as Eren is releasing his hot fluid.

Eren rolled on the bed and pressed his heavy weight on the smaller man.

"It's my first time...."  
Eren breath on his face. 

"....hn...nnh...!"  
Levi groan when Eren stretched his hand and reach for his phone.

"Take a look at this, sensei."  
Eren played a video on his phone. He skipped to the scene that he want to show him.

"mmmmph..."

Eren recorded that scene when Levi is unconscious. 

"That's when I came inside your mouth."  
Eren explained although Levi can actually seeing that on the video.

Levi covered his mouth with his one hand. Eren skipped the video and proceed to the worst scene.

"ah-aaah!" 

Levi saw Eren over him on the couch in the video.

"Do you hear that? That's your first moan when I first enter inside you. You really turned me on even if you're sleeping."  
Eren skipped it again.

".....uuunhh!...."

"Look at your blushing cheeks. That was so sexy... You're like mewling in there. That's when I first came inside you. Your body arched as I twitched... That was really cute." 

Levi tried to reach the phone but Eren placed it on the nightstand.

"You can't delete that, sensei. That's important to me."

Levi tried to break free but Eren held his one arm.

"Stay..."  
His voice is commanding unlike his sweet voice lately.

He pinned his hands on the bed and started to pound on him.

"aa~ah~haaahh~! no~ ah~!"

He can't stop him. He's being pounded faster this time.

The pain rushed in his whole body. Eren keep slamming harder. The sound of every pounds are loud and sloppy.

"a-aah!"  
Levi yelp when Eren pressed his body harder against him.

"Stay here with me."  
Eren smirked at him.  
He cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears. 

Levi have nothing to do with it. He's so tired and sore. He closed his eyes until he collapsed. 

"Sweet dreams...."  
Eren kissed his forehead once more.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE ON THIS CHAPTER

He woke up to the sound of music...

He can smell the newly cooked q.

He open his eyes and turn his head. He's lying on the couch of the bedroom. There's food on the table. He tried to stand but fall back to the couch when he felt soreness below. The bed was replaced with clean cover. 

He noticed that he's wearing a buttoned shirt. Maybe Eren cleaned him last night.

He tried to stand again but he can't support himself. The drug is still in effect or he's just too sore to get up.

"...nh!"  
He forced himself to sit. He want to take his phone to call for help before Eren comes back. He can't speak loud. His voice is hoarse.  
He didn't see his phone on the table where he placed it. 

Eren came back to check him. He's carrying a cup of hot tea and placed it to the table where the food was. He's topless and only wearing pants. 

Levi can't believe that the cute little brat he saw many years ago would become a tall and handsome-looking man. Broad shoulder and tanned skin with lean muscles. And this man dare to forced himself to him without his consent. He felt pain allover his small body. The memory of last night when Eren is in between his spread legs is going back to him. He remembered how violent Eren was. 

He felt embarrassed when Eren looked at him from head to toe. 

"Good morning...I made you some breakfast."  
He kindly said.

Levi move backward a little bit to the edge of the couch. 

How can Eren act like there's nothing happened...?

Eren kneeled in front of him. Levi tried to push him when he extend his hands to reach him.

"hn!"  
Eren hugged him without effort no matter how Levi resist.

"Levi sensei....please forgive me. I'll be a better husband."  
He sniff on Levi's collarbone up to his throat.

"uh!...gh...get....off...!"  
Levi manage to say in a weak and low tone.

Eren massage his upper leg and slightly parted it. Levi wail in pain.

"Does it hurt?"  
Eren asked and Levi nodded.

His facial expression is worried but not guilty. He gently kissed the bruises on the thigh and Levi flinched every touch.

"You should eat..."  
Levi shook his head.

"Okay...you can eat later."  
Eren removed the food in the table and brought it in the kitchen. 

Levi want to run away but he feel really bad. He stand with his wobbly legs and search for his pants. He can't see his phone anywhere. 

"I know your thinking a way to escape, sensei..."  
Eren is standing in the door. More like blocking it.

"Eren....Y-you have done what you want. So please, leave me alone."  
Levi stepped backward as Eren stepped closer to him until he cornered to the wall. 

"Would you tell anyone about last night?"  
Eren put his fingers on Levi's chin. 

"....n-no....I won't tell a single word..."  
His voice is very tensed.

"That's good..."  
He lifted his chin and forced a kiss. 

"...a-ummmh! nnmh!"  
Levi held on Eren's shoulder. 

Eren released his mouth and let him breath. But he insert a finger on the aching hole causing Levi to panic when he moves in and out so fast.

"aaah! s-stop! let me-ah! l-let me rest! please! ah! it h-hurts!" 

Eren keep going for few minutes before he dropped Levi on the bed when he noticed that he can't support himself again. He just making sure that Levi won't able to walk for the next hours.

"Rest until you recover..."  
He muttered. 

Levi heard a phone call on Eren's pocket with a familiar ringtone. Eren saw the name of the caller and he answered it. 

"Hello, Petra-san."  
He greeted.

"M-my phone...."  
Levi want to reach his phone on Eren's hand but Eren lie beside him and covered his mouth with a bruising grip.

"Who are you and where's Levi?"  
Petra wondered.

"I'm Eren.... His former student on last batch. Levi-san is sick right now and his voice is hoarse. He can't speak clearly so I decided to take care of him." 

"Really...thank you for taking care of him. I can't visit him right now because I'm a little bit busy. Please take care of him while I'm gone."

Levi heard that when Eren turn the loudspeaker on. 

"No problem....I would really want to help."  
Eren said happily.

"Thank you so much, Eren-kun. You're really a big help. Bye!"  
She hanged out her phone and Eren released Levi from his grip.

"Thank you your face!"  
Eren said mockingly.

"G-give it to-mmmph!"  
Eren suddenly grabbed the back of his head and crash their mouth together. He pulled away with a smooch.

"What will you do if I give your phone to you?"  
Eren asked a threatening question.

"N-nothing..."  
He bowed his head. Afraid on what Eren might do if he tell anyone what was happened. He might hurt Petra so he decided to shut his mouth. 

Eren is convinced and he throw the phone in front of Levi.

"You can take that..."  
He smiled then he left the room.

Levi put his brief and pants on. He thought Eren left already but he saw him on the living room cleaning the couch.

"Are you hungry? I'll reheat the food."  
Eren said and he go to the kitchen.

"Your refrigerator is empty."  
Eren said.

"....I'll buy grocery tomorrow..."  
Levi replied.

"What will you eat for dinner?" 

"...Y-you cooked all the remaining stocks. I'll just save half of it for dinner." 

"It's all you have? Why are you conserving money so much?"

"I'm saving money for my mom's operation."

"I saw another room next to your room. Is that your mom's?"  
Eren noticed.

"Yeah...that's her room.. She's in the hospital right now and I'm visiting her once a week..."  
Levi is too conscious to look at Eren's half naked body. 

The phone rings suddenly and Levi turn around and answered the phone call.

"Hello, mom..."

"Hello, Levi..! Oh, your voice is a little bit hoarse. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm okay. unh..."

Eren leaned closer behind him. He wrapped his arms on Levi's waist.

"Levi...are you sure you're okay? You sounds uneasy."

"A-actually, I have a fever... But d-don't worry, ah-I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I won't be able to visit you today."

He's so tense when he felt hands groping his waist and lower belly and lips brushing in his shoulder.

"It's okay, son. The nurse will take care of me. Just take your time to recover. Don't forget to eat your meal and take some medicine."

"uh...y-yes mom. I'll see you soon."

"Bye son, love you."

"Love you too, mom...b-bye..."

He finally turn it off and squirmed at Eren's touch.

"How sweet..."  
Eren whispered.

"E-Eren...it hurts..."  
He gripped Eren's arms trying to break free and Eren let him go.

He saw Eren left his house on the afternoon and return in the evening with lots of groceries and other things on a couple of big paper bags. 

"Why are you keep coming in my place? Go home and leave me alone..." 

"Levi sensei-"

"Don't call me sensei. I'm not your teacher anymore. You did what you want. I didn't tell anyone. Why are you still here?"  
Levi stepped back as Eren slowly approaching him.

"Because you're my responsibility. Let me take care of you. Now that I know you're having financial problem. I want to support you."

"I didn't ask for your support."

Eren touch the wall behind Levi almost pinning the smaller male against his broader frame.

Levi put his hands on Eren's chest to stop him from getting closer.

"I insist..."  
He sniffed the scent on Levi's neck.

"Don't-!"  
He pushed Eren.

"Are you hungry..?"  
Eren keep nuzzling on Levi. 

"unh! Stop!"  
He's pulling Eren's hands massaging his hips away from him but Eren is too obsess to listen to his pleads. 

"What do you want to eat..?"  
Eren pulled him into his embrace and slightly swaying their bodies like dancing.

"I don't want anything from you. Just leave me a-aah!" 

Eren dragged him inside his mother's bedroom. He turn him around and pinned him to the bed. He tied his wrists on his back.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! ah! Don't touch m-mmmph-!"  
A gag silenced his words.

"I won't deny that I have a sadistic attitude..."  
Eren said while removing Levi's pants and underwear. 

"mmmnh! nnh!"  
He squirm as the low sounds came from him.

"I felt a spark inside me since I first saw you...."  
Eren pinned his neck to keep him facedown.

"I can't stop this feeling... I'm thinking about you every time. But you didn't recognized me.... This is the only way I know to make you mine."

He bend Levi and pulled his hips upward. 

"nnh!"  
Levi felt his butt cheeks are being parted. A wet and nimble muscle is rubbing on his hole. Encircling and playing with it. 

Eren keep a firm grip on him. He felt a hard teeth brushing and soft lips sucking on that part.  
He heard a long and husky pleasured moan from Eren.

The tongue didn't satisfied from playing outside. It's slowly nudging inside. Wiggling up and down despite the tightness. 

"nnhh~!"  
Levi trembles as the audacious tongue explored inside him.

Eren shove his mouth even more and keep rimming him excitedly like a very thirsty animal. He parted his lips as wide as he can and reach as deep as he could.

His fingers are digging and groping on the smooth skin of the butt. He pulled away then pushed in again. Making Levi's knees lifted from the bed and hips move back and forth. It made a slurping sounds. 

Levi closed his legs but it didn't stop Eren from sucking. He felt the teeth pressing a little bit harder each time Eren pushed in.

Eren pulled away and rolled him on side position. He lifted Levi's one leg and hanged it on his one arm. He rubbed his length on the hole entrance.

"mmh...."  
Levi turn his head to look at him on the eyes and shook his head. Pleading not to do this.

Eren keep rubbing the tip to the wet entrance. It's very tight so he's aiming for the right angle to thrust in. 

"Do you want to say something? I don't want anyone to hear your moaning sounds so I have to gag you. You can speak later." 

Levi didn't feel the tip rubbing on him anymore but Eren's grip on his leg is tighten. He wonder why. He can't bend to see what's he doing. He just felt Eren adjusting their position.  
Eren's other hand caress his thigh.

"mh..?"  
He looked at Eren's charming smile on him and shocked at the sudden assault on him.

"nngh!"  
Eren is just waiting for him to calm a bit and lessen the tension before he fully thrust inside him without warning in just one push. He didn't waste time as he ram his hips into Levi. 

"nh-nnh-! nhh! mnnh!"  
His sound is very quiet compared to their slamming bodies. 

"You're much cuter when you're blushing like that."  
His other free hand stroke Levi's length. Wringing its shaft while he pounds on him.

"nnh! hnnh!"  
Levi want to grip something but his hands remains on his back.

"Levi...don't panic. You can enjoy it too."  
He came hard inside him and Levi came on his hand.

"This feels so good, Levi."  
He roll Levi faceup causing his length to twist inside him.

"unnh...."  
Levi's hips are being pulled up. He became dizzy. His chest heaves on his heavy breathing.

"nnh..."

Eren begin to move his hips again.

"You seem more relax....does it feel good?"  
He didn't slow down.

"hn...."  
Levi is drooling on the gag. He's so groggy at the violent movement.

Eren pause for a moment to remove the gag. He licked the drool on his face and he pulled him to his lap to free his hands. 

"There...it's much better."  
Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's body to prevent him from falling to the bed. His other hand clutch his butt and lift him few inches upward. 

With the right momentum, he pulled Levi down to meet his thrust with a noisy slap. 

"uuh...unh...uh...aah...ah..."  
Levi trembles every time he bounce on Eren. He's too sluggish to immediately react. It takes few minutes before he manage to lift his hands and put them on Eren's arms but to no avail, he can not stop him.

"Sound so sweet..."  
Eren savored the weak groan.  
Levi can't grip Eren's arms as he is being pulled up and down roughly. 

"ah-ah..ah..nah..ah..haahh..."  
His voice is uneasy and quietly soft. 

"Feeling good, huh..?"  
Eren moves so fast. Assuming that Levi is enjoying it too.

"Do you like this position? I like it too..."  
Eren keep his pace fast and steady. He's so addicted to that sweet moans and whimpers. He thrust in and out to keep hearing that voice. No one aroused him other than Levi.

Eren moans as Levi groans. He tightened his embrace as he came inside him. 

"uungh..."  
He felt so hot inside him. Blood and semen overflows. He pant hard.

"That was so amazing, Levi. You're really turned me on."  
He lie him down under him and wiped the tears on his face.

"uuh...wha-...."  
Eren stared at him.

"What is it, Levi? Say it..."  
He wait for him to talk.

"W-why....?"  
Levi struggle to speak. 

"Why what?"  
Eren move him in a position that he can speak more easily. He leaned him to the pillows.

"...Why are y-you...doing this?"  
He manage to say. Eren didn't answer immediately. He just look at his eyes.

"....Levi....I'm doing this because I want you to remember me..."  
He answered.

"W-what?"  
Levi wonder. 

"I made a bond with you so you won't forget me for the rest of your life even if it hurts you. I forced myself to you because I love you so much. This is the only way I know to make you mine." 

"But....i-it's too much..." 

"No....I can't get enough... My desire for you is getting stronger."

"Pull it out....please...I'm sore..." 

"Let me be with you tonight. Like I said earlier, I have a sadistic attitude. I'm restraining myself not to hurt you too much."  
He kissed Levi on his lips.

"You won't able to forget me because of this, right..?"

"Let me go...I'm so tired..."  
Levi is thinking a way to pull away. He tried to move his legs but it was impeded to Eren's strong arms.

"Feel me inside you, Levi...You may reject my feelings but you can't refuse my body."  
Eren leaned on him and let his weight fall on Levi. 

"uugh..! You're heavy..!"  
His legs spread wider when Eren pressed against him. 

"H-hey...! Get off!"  
He pat and push Eren on his arms, shoulder and hips. Eren just leaned and didn't move. He fell asleep above him.  
Levi slowly fell asleep too.

He wakes up in the sofa next to Eren. He felt sore on his lower back. 

"W-why are you still h-here?"  
He move away from him.

"I'm here to take care of you. I'm sure you can't walk properly."  
He said while eating some snacks in a bowl.  
Levi saw his phone on table and he took it. There so many miscalls and messages from Petra and some text from his mother and other friends. He replied to his mom and the others and he call his girlfriend. 

"Levi! I'm glad you call! I'm so worry about you! You didn't answer my calls." 

"I'm sorry, Petra....I'm just feeling unwell...Stop worrying too much. I'll be fine-uh!"  
He felt a tongue massaging on his earlobe. 

"What's wrong, Levi?" 

"N-no, nothing. I'll call you again, bye..."  
He immediately turn it off.

"Don't do that when I'm talking to someone." 

"I just can't help it. You're so beautiful and gorgeous and-" 

"Stop saying that! I'm not that good-looking."

"Yes you are...You're sweet and-"

"Just stop it!"  
He put his palm on Eren's chest and pushed him.

"Why are you blushing?" 

"Because you're embarrassing me!"  
Levi noticed a paper on the table near the sofa.

"It's a newly paid receipt of my apartment bill. But I didn't pay it yet."

"I forgot to tell you, Levi. There's an old lady went here early this morning and she said she is going to collect the bills so I decided to pay it." 

"Eren, you shouldn't have to do that. You even paid in advance."

"I want to help you even if you don't agree." 

"...Okay, I'll just pay you when I received my salary." 

"No need to, Levi. It's not a debt. Just save the money for your mother." 

"But don't expect me to forgive you by paying my bills." 

"Yeah, deal."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Intense hardcore

Eren is visiting Levi sometimes. He also visiting his mom on the hospital without Levi's knowing.

One day, Levi received a text message from Eren inviting him in his place on the given address.

"I have no time to visit you, Eren." He replied on the text.

"Come on, Levi. Let's have a dinner tonight. I already talked to your mom. I just said that we're having a contract on my company so she doesn't worry."   
Eren text him again and Levi call him.

"Hello, Levi! I'm glad you call me."

"Stay away from my mother."

"I have no bad intension. We're just having a conversation. That's all. I'll be waiting for you tonight."

"Fine..! I'll go but leave my mom and Petra alone."

"Okay, Levi. I will expect you, bye."

Levi sigh and back to work. He's afraid on what Eren might do if he refused. He go to that address on the afternoon. 

"Am I mistaken?"   
He asked to himself. He's standing in front of a tall building named Jeager's Corp.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you searching for someone?"  
A security guard asked what he want. 

"I'm looking for Eren." 

"Oh, are you Mr. Levi Ackerman?" 

"Yes...He invited me on his place."

"Sir Eren is waiting for you."  
The guard called a secretary to escort Levi to Eren's office.

"This way please. Sir Eren is there."   
The secretary opened the electronic metal door of the office. When Levi entered, the secretary closed the door and left.

"Hello, Levi. I'm happy to see you."   
The office chair turn around and revealed Eren sitting on it.

The place on the top of the building is wide and huge. Levi amazed at the view outside from the tempered glass wall. There's a room on the other side. 

"Do you own this building?" 

"Yes, it's my parent's property. They died early and I'm the only one who inherited their business. Make yourself at-home."   
Eren stand and stepped closer to him. He's wearing a black slack and long sleeve polo with necktie and a pair of black formal shoes. 

Levi found the younger man more appealing than usual. His eyes roam from Eren's face down to his abdomen. He remembered the night he's been straddled to that waist as it moves back and forth. He turn his head on the other direction to avoid staring at him.

"The sun is already setting. Come on, let's eat."   
Eren held Levi on his hand and invite him to sit in the chair were the dinner is already prepared on the table. He sat on the other side. The foods are well-prepared by a chef. 

No wonder why this boy is so rich. He was born in a wealthy family and he's the only son.

"Do you like the food?" 

"Yes...it's really delicious." 

"I can treat you dinner everyday."

"No, Eren. You don't have to."

"Okay..."  
Eren smiled.

They finished dinner and talked a little about their personal life. Levi felt awkward when Eren talk like there's nothing happened. He keep a distance between them every time Eren lean closer.

"Do you live here alone?" 

"Yeah...I was once lived with my parent's mansion but since they died on a car accident, I built this place a year ago and I'm living here alone. Do you want to live with me? You're always welcome to my place."

"No, thank you...The night is getting deep. I have to go. Thank you for the dinner."

"Wait, Levi. Stay with me tonight."   
He held Levi's hand.

"I'm sorry but I got to go, Eren."   
He pulled his hand away and walk straight to the door and examine it.

"Eren....How can I open it?"   
He tried to push it and he looked at Eren.

"By a pass code....but don't bother to open the door. Just stay with me."   
He put his hands on the metal door and trapped Levi in between.

"I can't stay. Let me go."   
He saw Eren loosened his necktie.

"I'm so lonely... I need you right now, Levi...let's go to bed."  
He tried to kiss him but Levi pushed his face. Eren grabbed Levi's shirt and started to unbutton it.

"Don't!"   
Levi landed a slap on his cheek. Eren smirked at him and he captured the man's lips.

He brought Levi to his luxury bedroom without breaking the kiss. Clothes are scattered on the carpeted floor. The large light blue bed has four cylindrical bedpost at each corners and a canopy with curtains on every side. 

He dragged Levi on the center of the bed. He pulled a leather cuff with chains connecting to the canopy. 

"What are you doing?! Let go off me!"   
Levi is kneeling on the bed and his one hand is cuffed above his head. There's another cuff on it but Eren think one is enough to keep him in place.

"I made this for you."   
He took a leather pet collar with a name tag Levi on it. He put it on Levi's neck.

"What is this all about?!"   
Levi can't remove the collar on his neck.

"We're playing master-pet bonding. I don't have to gag you. You can scream all you want and that excite me even more."   
He said behind him. His hands began to move from Levi's side down to his hips.

"A-are you crazy?!"   
Levi tried to hide his fear.

"Maybe....I'm crazy for you...."   
He suck at the expose shoulder.

"Stop it! ah! Don't touch me!"   
Eren pump Levi's erection. 

"Do you tried to touch yourself like this?" 

"ah-n-no!" 

"Aren't you imagining Petra doing this to you?"   
He held Levi's other hand while keep stroking.

"No- aah! I-I'm not thinking o-of h-er that w-way..!"

Eren put his finger inside Levi's hole. Moving in and out.

"aagh! stop! ah!"  
When he push Eren's hand away, the other hand continue its way down there until he came on Eren's hand.

He felt a rubber-like object is rubbing on his butt cheek.

"W-what's that?"   
He can't see it but he can feel it starting to vibrate. 

"It's just a toy..."  
He slide the vibrator from his butt to his hips and belly. He pressed it on his bellybutton.

"Should I put it inside you?"

".....no...t-throw it away...."  
Levi suppressed a moan.

"Yeah....I don't want anything inside you but me."  
He threw the toy on the floor and positioned himself behind him.

"No! Please don't!" 

Eren rubbed the shaft of his long throbbing erection in between the butt cheeks. Levi can feel how it slide against his skin. He clutch Eren's hand on his hips but he remain steady on Eren's solid grip. 

"Relax my pet..."   
Eren poke the tight hole. 

"Eren...! don't do-aaah!!!"  
Eren immediately pushed in. He like it when Levi didn't know his next action.

"Nice sound...tell me what it feels."   
He buried himself inside.

"It hurts...! Pull it out..!"   
He's tapping Eren's arm.

"What else?"   
He stretched his bent back. Lifting Levi a little.

"aah! i-it's too big..."

"And...?"   
Eren lifted Levi's one leg.

"It's t-throbbing i-inside...please pull it-aaagh! aah!"  
Eren move his hips.

"Try to get used to it..."  
He pushed his hips back and forth then pull it out. 

"Let's do my favorite position..."   
He sit in front of him and he lower the chains to straddled Levi on his lap.

"n-no more...!"   
Levi pushed Eren on his chest but Eren take his hand and restrained it to the leather cuff above his head. His hands grope the lower parts of Levi's body. 

"Your skin is amazingly smooth."  
His thumbs are pressing the flat belly. He slowly lift the hips in position. He stared at the sexiness of his waist down to his groin. Then he pulled it straightaway down on his length.

"aaaagh!"   
Levi yelp in surprised. Eren is too rough and didn't let him adjust.

"I really like your voice..."   
He swiftly pulled him up and down again. He is so aroused by hearing those sounds of cries.

"aa-aaah! wa-wait! aah! ouch!"  
He is being pulled up and down. Eren laid on his back and watch Levi struggle against him.   
He didn't move at his fastest pace but Levi is already in panic. 

"s-sto-ah! no-not-ah! ugh! ah! no! t-that's!"   
It's so hard. He startle every time it's shoving inside and rubbed at any angle. He can't brace himself from the random assault. 

Eren chuckled at his reaction. He didn't expect Levi this really sensitive but he likes it. 

He arched his hips up to Levi and wagged it from side to side causing the tip of his length tingles deeply.

Earning a startled yelp from Levi, he laugh darkly. He cupped the butt cheeks and he completely pulled out to lift him high enough to gain a perfect momentum. He pulled him down to collide his thrust.

"yaaaaaaaahhh~!!!"   
He scream at the forceful assault.  
His hair bounce at his beautiful face as Eren keeps pounding on him so hard. 

Eren really loves his voice and the mouthwatering sight. He thrust faster and watch the panic reaction of the man over him and he burst inside him. Filling him with his hot and sticky fluid.

"...uuuh...."   
Levi trembles at the release.

Eren removed the cuffs and let Levi dropped to the bed. 

Levi felt so sore. He can't move his limbs properly. He crawl away but Eren hovered over him.

"W-wha-?"   
His hips gripped by Eren.

"Let's do doggy style..."   
Eren whispered and he thrust in.

"aa~aah~aaah~!"   
Levi's voice is trembling as well as his body.

"Sooo sexy..."   
The bed is shaking. Levi crawl desperately to escape. Eren let him crawl to the edge of the bed.

"What would you do my pet...? You suppose to please your master..."   
He turn Levi's head and tease small kisses and licks to his mouth.

"aah~amph~umm~mh~ah~ah~"  
Levi want to push his face but his numb hands remains on the bed. He felt pain and heaviness allover.

Eren lick his ears and jawline. He pulled him to his lap to a new position. He play with the nipple and his other hand massage the belly up and down. It is so sexy, he can't help but to press it hard until he felt himself moving inside. He can feel it more when Levi is facing him so he laid Levi faceup and continue his movement. 

He can feel it on his palm. He's moving in and out. Levi clutch his arm in attempt to pull away.  
He held both of Levi's hands and put them to his chest. 

"Touch me too...feel my body."   
He move his hands to grope his chest down to his abs. 

"uh~unnh~! aaauh~!"  
He felt the twitching movement inside. Eren came again. He released all of his cum before he pulled out. 

Levi is breathing hard and his vision is blurry. He turn on his side and hugged his aching body and sobbed silently.  
Eren can still hear him.  
He laid behind him and caress his hips. Levi hissed at the touch.

"Levi baby....it's not over yet...I'll make sure you can't able to walk for days."  
He whispered huskily. 

"No...d-don't...."  
Eren put Levi's hand on his back and lift his one leg.

"Let's do this side position..."   
He thrust inside him again. He move his hips without effort. 

Levi groan at the careless movement. Their bodies are quivering again at the fast pace for several minutes.

"Are you tired?"   
Levi can't response at his question. He just groan. 

Eren shift their position. He pulled Levi over him while he keep thrusting. Levi arched his back at each thrusts.

He get up and placed Levi on the table near the fixed window and keep moving his hips.

"uunnghh~"  
Levi is confused. He didn't know what to do to stop him. 

"Just relax..."  
Eren sat on a chair with Levi on his lap. He's still f'cking him every position he like in every part of the room.

He put him on all fours near the fireplace and continue his movement.

He turn his body to face him as he thrusts.

Levi can't move but he's still crying. Eren rolled their position on the floor and keep going.

He stand up and f'ck him to the wall fast and hard.

"I want you to ride me again."  
Eren shift their position again. He lean to the bunch of pillows on the bed with Levi on his lap as he thrust into Levi.   
Levi is being rubbed to Eren's chest. No energy to keep his balance. 

"I love this position...I'm so attached to you."   
He slightly slapped his butt after he came. Levi's lower body vibrates when Eren is releasing inside him. 

"Sleeping already...? It's great to spend the night with you, Levi.... I really enjoyed it."   
He looked at the time. There's still few hours before dawn. He kiss his lips once more and he closed his eyes. He wished Levi would stay with him forever.  
He brush Levi's hair until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FxM smut

The morning light coming from outside lit the large room. Levi dazzled to the sunlight as he wakes up. He found himself lying over Eren's body. Still connected to him. 

His inside is throbbing in pain. Eren was too rough on him. He can't move his legs. He didn't know how to get out of there. He removed the pet collar around his neck.  
Eren wakes up when he tried to pull away. 

"Good morning..."   
He greeted as he caress Levi on his cheek.

"Eren...l-let me go....please?" 

Eren looked at him for a moment admiring his beauty.

Levi sit up slowly. Carefully trying to pull himself away.

Eren helped him pull from his cock. He held his waist and lift him up. 

"uhh~"  
Levi felt the shaft is sliding out from him.

Eren didn't hesitate to pulled him down and started to pound again so suddenly.

"aahh~! no! uuhh~! aah~! stohh~!"

"We're not finished..."  
He added more speed.

Levi gasp and he fell to Eren's chest. 

"uuhhh~!"

"I'll make sure you won't be able to move your legs for days..."

He paused for a moment and secured him on top of him.

He let him pant for a while before he resume his movement for several minutes.

Levi can't move any of his limbs but Eren keep going. He make sure that he exhaust Levi very much. 

"I'm sure you want to take a bath."   
Eren stand and carry him to the bathroom. He held Levi securely.  
Levi whine every steps until he is place on a tub.

Eren turn on the water heater with the right temperature and joined Levi to the large bathtub.   
He filled the tub with water. He cleaned Levi and himself.

He put a comfortable silk robe on Levi and he wear a sweatpants. 

"I want to go home..." 

"You can't walk right now...stay with me."   
He put him to his lap and caress his back.

"It's your fault." 

"I know...but I'll take responsibility...Wait here..."  
He left him for a moment and return with a tray of food.

"Let's have some breakfast." 

"Where's my phone?" 

"Don't think about that. Let's eat." 

"My clothes?" 

"I washed it..."   
Eren add a bite size on the spoon and gesturing Levi to open his mouth. Levi accept it. There's nothing else he can do. He just want to recover and get the hell out of here.

He gain some energy after a day. He stay for another day until he recovered although he's still feeling sore. Eren drove him back to his apartment.

He looked at his cellphone and there's no miscall or message.  
He's sure Eren already made an alibi to his mother and girlfriend so they don't worry about him.

Petra came to his apartment that night. She brought some homemade dish. Levi likes her cooking. She used to cook for him at lunch.

"Thank you for coming, Petra... You're so thoughtful."   
He smiled at her as he brush her short light ginger hair. 

"I missed you, Levi..."   
She lean to kiss him. Levi felt the her tongue brush his lips before she enter inside. 

They pulled away after a slow and gentle kiss. 

"Let's go to bed..."   
She whispered trying to seduce him.

Levi remembered Eren said the same words.

'Let's go to bed...'  
That is Eren's voice echoed to his mind. He felt uneasy as Petra moved her hands to undress him. Petra pulled him to his bedroom as he hesitate to go there.

"Petra....are you sure you want to-unh...!"   
His hips hurt when Petra suddenly straddled on his lap. She removed her shirt and bra.

"Why so tense...? Like what you see...? You can touch it."   
She pull Levi's hands and put it to her breast. Moving his hands to grope it.

"So soft..."  
Levi blushed at Petra's action.

"Let me touch you down there."  
She unzipped his pants and stroke him.

"aah...."   
He moan at the touch. 

"I like the way you moan. I just can't wait...."  
Petra lift her miniskirt to her tummy. She set aside the fabric of her panty and finger herself.

"P-Petra....you're-"  
She pull herself down to Levi.

"I want this, Levi. I want you..."   
She move her body up and down.

"Y-you're so tight...! Petra...aah...my hips..."   
He gripped the bed sheet.

"You can move your hips."  
She said.

He almost say that his hips is hurting. He's not in the mood to do this. His inside is still swollen and aching. 

"aaah..."  
He moan louder as he endure her bouncing body to him.

"oooh, Levi! It feels good!"  
She said while moaning.  
He remembered Eren again. His reaction and how he felt good when he pounds on him.

"aah! Pet-ra...! I'm c-coming!"   
He pulled himself out of her and came on the blanket.

Petra whined in disappointment. She immediately bent down and lick the semen on Levi's length.

"ah...Petra...that's enough.. you're bleeding..!" 

She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. It's my first time..."  
She said as she lick.

Eren's words are flashing back to him again. That very first night in the same bed. Eren claimed him like there's no tomorrow. Forcing himself inside him repeatedly.

"It's my first time..."  
Eren's words is all coming back to him. 

"Levi sensei..."

"Levi..." 

"My pet..."

"Levi?! What's happening to you?!"  
Petra snapped out.

"What...?" 

"You're hyperventilating. You're breathing heavy and you're sweating. You're looking paler. What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing...maybe I'm just feeling tired."   
He lie down on the bed and put a hand on his forehead. He can't hide his fear.

"You should've been tell me if you're that tired. You suddenly became tensed."   
She redressed herself and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault...I'll be okay. I just need to rest. It's getting late. You should go home." 

"Are you sure?"   
They heard her phone rings.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Dad is calling... I'll see you next week."

He fell asleep as soon as Petra left. 

Petra saw Eren on the hallway before she exit the building. 

"Hi, Petra-san. I'm about to visit Levi sensei." 

"You're his student? Oh, I remember you, Eren. I'm going home now. Would you please take care of him? I just have to go now." 

"Sure...bye Petra-san." 

"Thank you, Eren. Don't forget to knock before you enter, Bye."  
Then she left.

. . .

. . .

. . .

He visit his mother after a week.

"Hi, mom. I've missed you. I brought you some fruits."

"Thank you, son. I'm glad to see you again. I have a good news for us. The day of my operation has been scheduled next week." 

"But I still have no enough money to pay for your operation."

"Don't worry. Your former student Eren paid for it."

"Eren?"

"I didn't accept his offer at first but he keep insisting so since he is happy to help us, I finally accepted his offer." 

"Wow....t-that's great, mom." 

"I can see that he's really fond to you. I think he's doing this just for you. You should thank him."

"Yes, mom. I will." 

After a month of successful heart operation, Levi is waiting for Eren to personally thank him. He received letter from Eren. 

"Dear Levi,   
I hope you and your mom is in a good condition. I know I did something wrong on you but I also want to help you so I paid for your financial needs.   
If you're reading this letter, I'm probably far away now. I'm going to Sina to study collage. I'm gonna miss you my dear teacher. Please don't forget me.  
Love, Eren...."

Tears are starting to form on his eyes. He didn't know how he would feel. 

"How can I forget you, you sadistic bastard... After you abused me... And relieved my financial problems...I can not able to forget you. I hate you but I want to thank you at the same time."  
He murmured to himself.

.....End....


End file.
